remotheredfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Felton
''Pardon me, I forgot my manners. Please, sit down!"- Richard inviting Rosemary to take a seat. Richard Felton 'is one of the main antagonists and stalkers in ''Remothered: Tormented Fathers. Personality '''"''When you're worn out from an incurable disease, you start having some doubts. Why is there so much life in such small but lethal creatures? An arbiter, that's all we need." ''- Richard talking to Rosemary about religion He is a patron and has always been passionate about flowers and entomology. At one point he used to be in the wine business: this changed his life forever... Due to his medical condition, Richard looks older than he is and appears to be a harmless old man. However, his past is murky and full of unclear events; he hates his father but he loved his mother and he has a lot of regrets about his life, he thinks he is good for nothing, and wallows in this state. Richard didn't believe in God at first, but things changed when he got sick from his strange illness. However, he believes that the success of a person is related to the failure of another one. Biography Early life As a young child, Richard had strained relationship with his father, but always saw him as a good man, strict as he was. Their relationship worsened, however, after his father returned from the war in Ethiopia; an empty shell of his former self. He came back to himself quickly thereafter, but not in the way Richard had wanted. During is young adult life, Felton worked as a notary, that was until in 1958 when he and several friends apparently contracted an affliction in Egypt caused by a bacterial growth induced by moths. The illness caused him to physically age prematurely and his eyesight to degenerate and he became sensitive to strong light, which forced him to retire and be admitted to Santa Marguerite Institute. Years later, Richard was introduced to his future bride, Arianna Gallo, by his parents. It was an arranged marriage that left him and his bride in a strained relationship for many years until the adoption of their daughter, Celeste. Both Richard and Arianna cared for the child immensely, with Celeste acting as a bridge between the two and bringing them closer together. RossoGallo incident Being married to the heiress of the RossoGallo plantation, behind the scenes, Richard was secretly colluding with his father's ex-business partner Albert Elias Wyman, who was testing pharmaceutical expirements for a new drug on the farmlands, Phenoxyl 2.0., a follow up to its predecessor Phenoxyl that had been recalled for its dangerous side effects. Their business relationship started to crumble as the drug leaked onto the farmlands, contaminating many of the plantation's products and its consumers as well the group of cultivation workers that was living on the plantation, causing side effects such as painful ulcers and vomiting. RossoGallo soon met its demise when the children of the wealthy prominent Ashmann family alerted the public of the illegal ongoings and the farm came under public scrutiny. The Feltons and the Ashmanns both blamed the contamination on Wyman for using the plantation as a testing ground and the farm was shut down by the authorities on 2 October 1971 . The following month, before further investigations on the plantation could take place, the Cristo Morente convent, the RossoGallo fields and a wing of the Ashmann palace all went up in flames due to inflammable liquid being poured into the irrigation system and the piping in the convent. Disappearance of Celeste Not long after the fall of RossoGallo, their daughter mysteriously disappeared, which ended up dividing Richard and Arianna and leaving their already strained relationship in ruins. The ordeal lead them to believe that Wyman was involved in Celeste's disappearance as an act of revenge for causing his downfall, but neither of the Deltona or the police found any evidence and concluded that Celeste intentionally left. Events of Tormented Fathers Due to his disease, and having ended his career as a notary, Richard took gardening as a hobby and is is taken care of and assisted by his personal nurse Gloria while the marriage between and Arianna are left in shambles, sleeping in separate rooms. In 1973, a Dr. Rosemary Reed from his former place of care, Santa Marguerite Institute, pays him a visit at the Villa. As Rosemary waits in his study, Richard walks in talking about the concept of religion until proceeding to talk about his illness and how he contracted the diseaseoand howthe institute was unable to cure him. Rosemary mentions the symptoms from Richard's medical files, including the hormone deficiency and overdose of Phenoxyl which was already, and how Felton refused to go through the exams at the clinic. Tensions soon escalates when she mentions his daughter Celeste, and then the name "Jennifer" to the point where accuses Rosemary of threatening him, until kicking her out of his property. Abilities Whether because of the disease, natural ability or some other strange force, Richard displays remarkable strength and resilience, being able to chase down Rosemary Reed throughout the great expanse of his manor without tiring, taking copious amounts of damage (such as being stabbed by numerous sharp objects in the shoulder) and healing from it in a short amount of time, and being able to drag and effortlessly lift Rosemary off the ground. * Enhanced Endurance: ''' Even taking copious amounts of damage (such as being stabbed by numerous sharp objects in the shoulder) and healing from it in a short amount of time. * '''Physical Strength: '''Richard displays remarkable strength being able to drag and effortlessly lift Rosemary off the ground. * '''Inhuman durability: '''Richard can get hurt but he is able to recover very quickly. He evens withstood if Rosemary throws various objects at him or stabs him in self defense. * '''Superhuman Stamina: Richard displays remarkable stamina, being able to chase down Rosemary Reed throughout his manor without tiring or giving up. Category:Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tormented Fathers